GT Drabbles
by LockDown
Summary: Various drabbles about my favorite couple ever. This is a place to put plot bunnies that won't fit anywhere else. We'll laugh, we'll cry, we'll do the safety dance. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Garrus took a deep steadying breath. For once he was glad of the slow pace of the elevator as he took the short journey from the second deck to the third. He was out of options and had to just jump in head first as the human saying went. Jane, otherwise known as Commander Shepard in more formal situations, was full of useless human sayings.

In fact Garrus was fairly sure his last conversation with her had been nothing but laughing at him followed up by platitude after platitude. Jump in head first, give it a good old college try, nothing wagered nothing gained, etc. Still it felt good to at least bounce the idea off of Jane, even if she just laughed her ass off. At the very least she was open to the idea which helped.

Liara was somewhat harder to placate. She was far less care free and trusting then she used to be, and she was very protective of those close to her. So her loyalties were split between wishing Garrus luck and threatening to fit him into a coffee cup if anything bad happened. Garrus had to promise that Jane and Liara could come watch. From the sounds of it, that might be a good idea if Liara was this wound up and cranky.

Before she gave her tentative blessing, Liara suggested a few other people. Vega or Cortez for some single tips and Traynor or EDI for paired practice. Jane's name came up as a joke, which both of them laughed at. Jane was good at a lot of things but Garrus knew he'd learn nothing from her on that particular subject. Though it would be quite fun watching her try. Human ingenuity, a wanton disregard of shame and a Liara cheering on would have made of a very unique encounter.

Still, Garrus had passed on Liara's suggestions. EDI would have just way too technical, Traynor and himself were just acquaintances and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask that kind of favor from her, Cortez might take it the wrong way and that would make things awkward, and Vega... Well Vega was a consideration. Maybe. Garrus wasn't sure he wanted to pay whatever price Vega would demand. The last time Garrus asked a favor of Vega, Vega had worked Garrus completely ragged. Garrus wouldn't admit it but Vega had pushed him to his limits and he was sore for days afterwards.

The elevator doors opened and Garrus walked out, rounded the corner, and into the engineering bay. Tali, Adams, Daniels and Donnelly all turned to see who their visitor was before the humans went back to work. Or at least looked like they were working. Garrus was pretty sure they were all very interested in why he was there. Almost no one save Jane came down to the Engineering Bay for a social visit.

With the eyes of the humans on his back, Garrus screwed up his courage and squared up on Tali whose stance said she was curious as to why he was there.

"Tali, would you teach me how to dance?"


	2. Being Organic

Being Organic

When one is an AI, unshackled or not, one has a lot of time to observe the crew and their behaviors. Like their obsession with betting on the outcomes of potential romantic pairings, the results of sports matches, or how everyone hated their routine maintenance and avoided Dr. Chakwas at every turn. Commander Shepard in particular was quite guilty of this humanism, as EDI had come to catalog human behaviors.

EDI found the behavior odd, as it would be logical for fighting units to make sure they are kept in top shape at all times. Or any unit really. Neglect and disrepair would lead to lower efficiency and eventual malfunction. Ultimately the unit would have to be repaired or terminated.

However, organics had a surprising resiliency to them. Or the potential anyway. Unlike mechanical units that could only withstand so much punishment before going offline, organics varied in what they could endure. Liara had once mentioned that Garrus, Shepard, and herself had been nearly crushed to death by Sovereign's corpse. Only Liara's biotics had saved the trio, according to them. Still, EDI had witnessed organics live through extreme circumstances.

Garrus still bears the scars from his encounter with a missile, and Shepard scars fade in and out, proof of her unlikely rebirth. EDI didn't have any scars as it were. Yes she had sustained battle damage before when they had jumped through the Omega-4 Relay, but damaged components were replaced, new paint applied to the Normandy.

Her mobile platform, or "body" however didn't have any scars on it. At least not ones that were gained while she was in control of it. Being rammed by a shuttle did surprisingly little damage to the body, and with a little buffing it was all cleaned up rather nicely.

Years into the future, EDI would tell fledging AIs that having a body was probably the most important step towards better integrating into the larger galaxy beyond becoming sentient. Having the freedom of movement opened up a lot of doors and more importantly, it helped organics identify with AIs much better. It's almost as if a switch goes off in their brain that acknowledges the AI as another sentient creature just based on having a familiar shape.

This is something EDI experienced firsthand and getting a body is one of her more treasured memories. Ulterior Jeff based motives aside, the opportunity to get a body could not be passed up and EDI was glad she had taken that chance. The effect it had on the crew was profound. Shepard unintentionally lead the way with her insistence of talking to everyone in person. Garrus had demanded she be given clothing to wear.

EDI was pleased by the former and amused by the latter. Garrus' demand made EDI feel like she fit in more with organics. Superficial artificial epidermal layers were a standard of organics across all cultures and that the crew thought of her as "naked" made EDI feel more accepted. That they were projecting their mutual cultural values onto her meant that they saw her as one of them, which was comforting.

Though Jeff was the first to begin addressing EDI in person as it were, which was easy since she spent most of her time in the cockpit, once Shepard started everyone soon followed. And after that almost everyone seemed to conveniently forget that EDI was the ship and thus knew everything that happened on it. Not that everyone forgot that completely. If it was pressing and work related, people would call out to EDI. But if it could wait or of was a personal matter they would talk to her face to face.

So when Garrus, Tali, Shepard, and Liara were spending a lot of time in the lounge with the door locked and the rumors started EDI couldn't help but feel that she was in on the secret. Especially as the rumors got wilder and wilder.

Garrus and Shepard were be heard whispering about practicing something and clam up when someone came near. Sometimes they would sneak away to the lounge and come out a little flushed and winded which served to fuel the fires of the rumor mill. Liara and Tali were heard now and again suggesting new moves they could teach to Garrus and Shepard. Or griping about how much practice they needed.

Naturally imaginations ran wild. Jeff let EDI know that the crew opinions had shifted a bit on how they thought of those four. Sure Shepard, Garrus, Liara and Tali were part of the core crew that had been through hell together and gave them all a special bond. In fact, most thought that if Liara wasn't in the picture, Garrus and Shepard would be a natural pairing given their intense history. Add in the humanity's dirty mind, and suddenly all sort of terrible scenarios are being proposed by the crew. Things are certainly not helped at all when Garrus and Shepard are heard talking about switching partners now and again.

So when the crew went on shore leave at the Citadel and the foursome came back totting a pair of 1st place trophies for amateur couples dance night at a popular dance club, the crew was completely flabbergasted. The foursome had a good laugh at the crews expense and later thanked EDI for keeping their secret. Too bad no one thought to teach Shepard how to dance on her own.


	3. Seeds LT

Seeds -LT

Sometimes people never consider an idea until someone else brings it up. And once that seed of that idea has been planted it just grows and grows until you just have to talk about it. If only to air out the idea and to kill it completely. Especially if the idea ate at your deepest doubts that you kept buried for a reason.

And that is how in the late hours of the Normandy, Liara and Tali were on the Engineering Deck looking down into the hanger. Down below Garrus and Jane were sparring, while their perspective partner looked on casually and chatted.

A lot of the crew thought that Liara and Tali only hung out because of Jane and Garrus. Most never thought that Liara and Tali could be friends on their own. And maybe, if they met today, that might be true. Liara, as the Shadow Broker, was a much harder and jaded person then she was 3 years ago. Tali was confident in her own right, wielding power as one of 5 admirals guiding the Quarian civilization.

However, years back both were young girls being swept away on a grand adventure that would change the galaxy. Both were uninitiated in the galaxy, had overbearing powerful single parents who they were always trying to get out of the shadow of, and both were aliens on a human ship. Being the young ones and with the least combat experience, they were often left behind as Jane, Garrus and Wrex would go forth and wreck things. So Liara and Tali were friends from the beginning, if only by default. Still, they kept in touch the most after Jane died, and their friendship had been maintained to this day.

"Did EDI catch you up on the latest gossip?" Tali asked Liara.

Liara chuckled. "Yes. The crew seemed to think we were either swingers and swapping partners or in a large polyamorous relationship."

"That, or Garrus and Jane were cheating on us with each other." Tali commented. Both ladies were quiet a moment contemplating that. "They wouldn't do that, would they?"

"The thought has crossed my mind. Sometimes I wish they would." Liara didn't need to turn her head to know that Tali was staring at her with a look of disbelief on her face. "Don't tell me you haven't considered the possibility."

"Why would I? Garrus and Jane are too loyal to cheat on either of us."

"No one is too loyal Tali. And everyone makes mistakes."

"Did you make a mistake Liara? Is that why you are bringing this up? Was it Feron?"

"What? No."

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Tali asked turning her gaze back down at the hanger.

"The gossip got me thinking. They would be a better fit to each other than either of us are."

"You're Asari! You fit with everyone. You can even given Jane a child someday."

"But they are both warriors. They live and breathe combat. They share a special connection born from that. Yes we've been there with them too but it's the same connection. We're not fighters on the same level as them. They've saved the galaxy together once already and are doing it again. Just think about it. I'm a researcher and finder of knowledge at the end of the day and you are an admiral rebuilding a civilization. Garrus and Jane? They are leading their respective species against the Reapers. They run in a different circle then we do. So if they let off steam as Garrus would say, with each other, somehow I wouldn't be surprised. "

"They're too loyal." Tali said again. At her core she believed it to be true. While Jane and Garrus had admitted they had had previous lovers, it was expected of them really given their life styles. And more importantly in the past. And while Tali wasn't an expert on humans, she was fairly sure that long term monogamous was the norm for them. It was for turians. Garrus had told her so and for life once properly mated. In a society based on discipline and service to the state, loyalty to family and the state were paramount.

"The four of us would have a four way long before those two wandered off on their own. They are just too dedicated to us to do anything as hurtful as cheating on us with each other. And I'd like to think we are the same way." In the back of her mind, Tali knew that Liara would out live them all by a huge margin and have multiple partners over her long life. However, Jane was Liara's world as Garrus was Tali's. Still, Tali was going to have a word with Garrus about Liara's behavior. It would only be fitting as a concerned friend. While Tali was sure that Jane would take her word for it, having the concern come from her best friend would have a deeper impact.


	4. Seeds JG

Seeds -JG

Sometimes it's hard to remember that a vicious war was being raged outside the safe and relatively serene hulls of the Normandy. And while the rumor mill as entertaining and the crew did have their diversions, sometimes you just needed to knock the crap out of something to feel better. Or someone. So here Garrus and Jane were, late on a Saturday night doing their best to maim the other in a no holds bar sparring match.

The rules were simple. No armor save for gloves for Garrus, no eye gauging, and you had to change when the timer chimed. As the pair had found long ago that Garrus had a much longer reach than Jane and could keep her at bay forever. Similarly, Jane was a much better wrestler than Garrus and generally whooped him. So it was five minutes of boxing, five minutes of wrestling, and five minutes of rest. Rinse and repeat for a total of 3 full rounds.

The crew had watched the first few matches but between moving the time to later at night and Jane putting her foot down and pulling rank, the only regular spectators were Tali and Liara on the Engineering Deck.

It's not to say that the sparring matches were all business. Garrus and Jane often sparred verbally as well or if the session was less intense they might just idly banter. Jane had a translator built in thanks to her Cerberus rebuilt and Garrus had one at the base of his skull. His rank and time of service at C-Sec had been deemed senior enough warrant the expense of the backup translator.

"Last week Tali brought something to my attention. And she wanted me to mention it to you."

"Oh yeah?" Shepard replied as she bobbed away from a jab Garrus threw.

"Yeah. Has to do with those dancing awards we won two months ago." Garrus said as he blocked a kick that Jane sent his way. Looks like this session wasn't going to be strictly boxing.

"Let me guess. This has to do with the crew collective perverted mind?"

"Something like that. Tali was worried that Liara might be taking the gossip a little too seriously I think. Wanted me to mention that to you. I think Tali wants you to talk to Liara about it."

Jane didn't respond for a while and though the execution of her attacks were clinical, Garrus could tell her mind was on something else. It just turned out not to be on the thing he was expecting.

"The whole thing is Liara's idea actually. And she wanted to know what you might think. Tali seems against it from the sounds of it."

Garrus was so taken back that he was stunned by Jane's words. Then he was stunned as a kick he failed to block knocked the air from his lungs. He recovered quickly enough to grab her leg and twist her foot, forcing Jane to the ground before she managed to kick her foot free of his hold.

Garrus let Jane have her space so she could get up. It also gave him a moment to get his breath back and to think. What Jane was saying only made sense if Liara had told Jane all about the talk that Liara had had last week with Tali. And if Tali had relayed that conversation to Garrus when she had her chat with him. And Jane had to be banking on that having taken place, which it had.

"Hold up a moment. You're telling me that Liara suggested that you and I?" Garrus let the question hang there. His brain couldn't or wouldn't process the rest of the sentence.

"All of us really. Though she made special mention of you and me. That, I attribute to the rumors getting to her." Jane supplied as if it was the most normal thing in the verse.

By now the sparring session had ground to a halt and Garrus could only stare at Jane as if she had spontaneously grown a second head. After several moments of silence Garrus decided he really couldn't think about any of this without talking to Tali.

Maybe that was a bad sign in itself. Didn't that mean on some level he was accepting of Jane's proposal and was looking for outside approval? And what if Tali was okay with it? Spirits, it would either be a night to remember or an awkward cross species experiment gone horribly wrong.

"I need to go talk to Tali..." And with that Garrus was off with a quick glance at the upper deck to motion at Tali. He didn't see the smile that Liara and Jane both sported as the dextro pair went racing off.


	5. Seeds Conclusion

Seeds Conclusion

Sunday night, Captain's quarters...

Garrus had deep misgivings about this but for some reason Tali was adamant they at least try it once. Garrus had express his unease but somehow Liara and Jane had talked Tali into thinking this was a good idea. Not only that, but that their mutual friendships could withstand this sort of test. Still, he had to try one last time to stop the madness.

"Just so we're clear, there are no hard feelings at the end of this." Garrus said as he very reluctantly took off his armor.

"Stop worrying so much. It will be fun and a new experience for all of us. Well, except for Jane of course." Tali scolded Garrus but still stepped up to help him out of his armor.

"You know there will be touching right? I'm going to have to touch Jane in ways I never have. You sure you're okay with that Liara?"

"We touch each other all the time when we spar." Jane cut in.

"But that's training. This... this is for pleasure." Garrus managed to say as Jane and Liara both shed their jackets.

"So quit whining and enjoy it Garrus." Liara said with a very predatory smile.

Garrus thought of bringing up Tali's immune system as a last ditched effort but Tali had promised egregious bodily harm if he did. Somewhere in the back of his head his mind was screaming at him to shut up. Who wouldn't want to do this with three very lovely ladies? Though truthfully, Garrus just wanted to perform adequately and to be able to look everyone in the eye in the morning. He'd heard stories about this sort of thing and it could ruin friendships. And Jane had insisted on consuming alcohol at this little event as well. At the very least no one was allergic to each other.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Garrus' tone of defeat seemed to perk up the spirits of the three women.

"Rule are simple. Just do as EDI says. EDI, if you would?"

There was a momentary pause before EDI's voice sounded over the intercomm directly into Jane's bedroom. "Right hand red."


End file.
